Italian Love 1
by Mala1
Summary: Andie makes a life for herself in Italy but does it mean more heartbreak?


Title: Italian Love  
  
Part: 1  
  
Author: Chantal aka Mala Website: http://my-dc.cjb.net  
  
Rating: M15+  
  
Spoilers: End of Season 4.  
  
Summary: Andie makes a life for herself in Italy.  
  
Category: Andie  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up in this fic. Author's Note: This is one of the first fics I wrote about Andie. Please R&R  
  
  
  
Andie McPhee sighed as she stared out onto the tiny street in Florence, Italy. She sipped at her cappuccino then took a bite of the tiny biscuit that accompanied it.  
  
At that moment she was so happy and relaxed that she had almost forgotten about her life in America.  
  
When she'd first come to Italy, under strict instructions from her father, she thought she wouldn't be able to handle the 6 months until graduation when she would return. But she fell in love with the country and it's people. When she returned to Capeside she stayed for a short time then returned almost immediately. She'd even chosen to defer her studies at Harvard for a year.  
  
"Ah Miss McPhee, you are enjoying your coffee?" a man with a thick Italian accent asked her.  
  
Andie looked up at her Aunt's next-door neighbour, who coincidentally also ran the best café in town, with a smile.  
  
"I am!" Andie exclaimed with a grin. "It's the best I've tasted."  
  
He left with a satisfied grin. Andie laughed. He was a nice man. The best thing was that he always gave her free coffee and food at his café.  
  
Andie shielded her eyes against the sunlight as she caught sight of HIM arriving on his motorbike. He whipped off his helmet then came striding over to her.  
  
"Mon Cherie," he said with an impish grin as he took Andie's hand and kissed it. "How are you enjoying this beautiful afternoon in Florence?"  
  
Andie motioned to the seat beside her. "Immensely, Antonio!"  
  
Antonio Svika sat down then motioned to a waiter with the flick of his hand. He ordered a latte then sat back in the wicker chair.  
  
"I want to show you the whole country," he said to her earnestly. "I want you to experience things you have never experienced in America.and with American boys."  
  
Andie blushed. "What about your girlfriend?"  
  
Antonio shook his head. "How many times do I have to tell you that I do not have a girlfriend? I am as free as the wind."  
  
Andie giggled. "Then I would love for you to show me the country."  
  
Antonio smiled as he took her hand and kissed it again.  
  
"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he proclaimed.  
  
Andie blushed again. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. In fact no one had ever been as romantic as Antonio had.  
  
Everyday since her arrival he'd bought her red roses. He took her out to dinner every second night and visited her every day.  
  
Andie didn't know what to do about all the attention. She figured she'd just enjoy it while it lasted. In her limited experience, she knew it wouldn't last long. She realised that she was probably just a passing fling to Antonio but in 12 months time she wouldn't see him again so why not enjoy it?  
  
Andie glanced over at Antonio to see him looking back at her. She smiled as he winked at her.  
  
"You are amazing," she said to him.  
  
*  
  
"Aunt, what is Antonio Svika like? Does he have many girlfriends?" Andie asked as she hopped up on the stool by the kitchen counter that night.  
  
Her aunt Georgia looked up from where she was cleaning that night's dishes. Andie had found out that her aunt was practically the only person in her part of Florence that didn't have a housekeeper.  
  
"Antonio is Romeo. Except he hasn't killed himself!" her aunt said with a smile. "I don't know much about him except for that! He just moved here not long ago."  
  
"He wants to take me around Italy," Andie admitted.  
  
Georgia's eyes widened. "Andrea, please be careful. If you're after a summer fling then he is fine. But please don't expect anything more."  
  
Andie grinned. "Don't worry. I could never have anything serious with anyone."  
  
"Ah, this Pacey Witter is still in your heart?" Georgia asked, beginning to put the dishes away.  
  
Andie sighed. "Yes. He broke up with Joey. I was happy although Joey is my friend too. But then he disappeared just before graduation. I haven't heard from him since."  
  
Georgia smiled, reminiscing of her own high school sweetheart. "Andrea, dear, if it is meant to be, it will be. But you are so young. Travel around Italy. Even with Antonio. Then return home. What will be will be."  
  
Andie remembered the story of her aunt and uncle. She loved hearing about it.  
  
"Tell me about you and Uncle Nico," Andie urged. She never got tired of that story.  
  
Georgia smiled as she led Andie into the living room. They settled down and Georgia began the story of her own high school romance.  
  
*  
  
Andie held the wide brimmed hat to her head as she hurried across the field. She was on her way to Antonio's ranch. He was going to take her horse riding.  
  
"Andie!" Antonio called out from the stables. "I have the perfect horse for you!"  
  
Andie walked through the doors and saw Antonio brushing down a beautiful brown horse.  
  
"What's her name?" she asked, patting the horse's mane.  
  
"Bella," Antonio answered with a cheeky grin.  
  
Andie laughed at Antonio then stepped back as he opened the gate and lead Bella out into the mid afternoon sunshine.  
  
"I've never ridden a horse before," Andie admitted nervously.  
  
"It is okay. I will teach you," Antonio said.  
  
He held out the rope to Andie.  
  
"Hold this and I will bring out my horse."  
  
Antonio returned five minutes later with a big black horse. He looked scary.  
  
"Okay Miss McPhee," Antonio began. "To get on the horse you must put one foot in the stirrup then lift yourself over."  
  
He helped her push herself onto the horse and soon she was sitting on top.  
  
"Beautiful!" Antonio exclaimed as he jumped on his own horse with ease.  
  
He spent about 10 minutes instructing her on how to give directions to the horse. Andie listened carefully then followed him when he took off slowly.  
  
They rode to the edge of Antonio's property. Both horses jumped over the fence without being told. Andie held on to the horse with dear life.  
  
As they continued, Andie began to relax. The landscape was stunning. The fresh air whipped through her blonde hair and she almost lost her hat twice.  
  
They arrived by a serene lake and Antonio stopped his horse. Bella stopped not far behind.  
  
"I can't get down!" Andie said, slightly embarrassed.  
  
Antonio laughed. "I shall save you beautiful damsel in distress."  
  
Andie giggled as Antonio helped her off the horse. He didn't remove his hands from her waist once she was standing on solid ground.  
  
Andie turned around cautiously.  
  
"You are beautiful," he said, once again.  
  
"I could get a big head after being around you!" Andie joked nervously.  
  
Antonio brought his head down toward hers. Andie closed her eyes as she felt Antonio's lips meet hers in a soft kiss.  
  
They pulled apart and Antonio took her hand and led her down to the lake's edge.  
  
"This is my special place. I come here when I want to be alone," he said as he sat down in the soft grass.  
  
Andie sat beside him. "Then why did you bring me?"  
  
Antonio looked down at her and kissed her again. "Because I think I am in love with you, Mon Cherie."  
  
Andie looked at Antonio, stunned. She wasn't sure if he was telling the truth.  
  
"It is true," he sighed dramatically. "I cannot hold it back any longer."  
  
Andie giggled slightly. She didn't know if he was for real but she enjoyed being with him.  
  
*  
  
They spent the next few weeks together non-stop. Andie was beginning to fall in love with him when one night she couldn't hold back any longer.  
  
"I need you Cherie," Antonio whispered one night as they were lying on his bed together.  
  
"Antonio," she whispered back, getting slightly breathless from his kisses.  
  
"Please Cherie, don't make me wait any longer," Antonio said, unbuttoning Andie's shirt.  
  
"Antonio," Andie tried to protest.  
  
But she didn't really want him to stop. Antonio knew. He threw her shirt on the floor as he began to pull down her knee length skirt.  
  
Andie sighed with anticipation. She began to pull off his tank top. Andie ran her hands down his bronzed chest  
  
Suddenly the lights snapped on.  
  
"What's going on?" an irritated female voice asked.  
  
Antonio immediately stood up and began talking in Italian. Andie quickly clutched the quilt to her chest.  
  
Andie couldn't understand a word he was saying. The woman advanced on him and began yelling in Italian. Andie was confused.  
  
"Who are you?" the woman suddenly asked Andie.  
  
"Andie McPhee," Andie answered, looking to Antonio for help.  
  
"Well I am Anna, Antonio's wife!" 


End file.
